


Hannibal Playlist without a good name

by LHorcrux



Series: Random Fandom Playlists [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Each chapter focuses on a different character/pairing.Ch 1. HannigramEDIT 7/9/18: Probably never going to be continued. Mostly because Hannigram is by far the dominant ship in the fandom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter has its own specific rating. The work as a whole is given the highest rating of any of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Note: Listening to the song(s) embedded in each chapter is the same as watching a youtube video. If you are using cell data, you might wish to wait to listen to this song until you are on wifi. The songs feature the audio, not the music video; This is so that the data required is significantly less.**

Wolves Without Teeth — Of Monsters and Men
    
Human — Of Monsters and Men
I kinda had to include this song. Sorry.     

**Author's Note:**

> What else would you like to see in **Hannibal Playlist without a good name**? Please leave suggestions in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day!  
> 


End file.
